


Share The Love

by aleksrothis



Series: Season of Kink 2020 [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pre-Threesome, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/pseuds/aleksrothis
Summary: Roope can be very persuasive.
Relationships: Denis Gurianov/Miro Heiskanen/Roope Hintz, Miro Heiskanen/Roope Hintz
Series: Season of Kink 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Season of Kink





	Share The Love

It takes Miro a while to realise what Roope is implying when, in the aftermath, he says, “You know what would be good? Being held down and you touching me at the same time.”

“You want me to tie you up?” Miro asks doubtfully. Roope never stops moving and he’d probably end up with rope burn, or some other injury they had to explain to the training staff.

“No,” Roope tells him. “I just wish you had an extra pair of hands.”

“I think having four arms would be pretty inconvenient for hockey,” Miro says drily.

Roope rolls his eyes. “No, like another person.”

Oh. Miro hadn’t considered a threesome. “Am I not enough for you?” he retorts. It was supposed to be a joke but he can’t help feeling it comes across as needy for reassurance.

Roope doesn’t seem bothered by his sudden insecurity. “Oh sure,” he says. “But don’t you think Denis would be good in bed?”

Miro doesn’t know Guri as well as Roope did, he hadn’t need to spend any time playing in the AHL, but he liked him. He wasn’t as reserved as Val had been, not as much in the Russian clique - not that they could really talk with their Finnish corner - and he was certainly attractive, even if not to Roope’s level.

“You think he’d be interested?” Miro asks. He doesn’t doubt anyone would for Roope but he’s not so sure how much he’s worth in that deal.

“I’m sure we could persuade him,” Roope says. He could be very persuasive, Miro knew first hand, and he loved to flirt, even if he didn’t usually follow through.

Roope gives Miro the space to consider it but it isn’t until after a hard fought win, when Miro finds his eyes drawn to Guri in the locker room, that he asks Roope in quiet Finnish, “Were you serious?”

Roope gives him a confused look then, when Miro nods in Guri’s direction, he licks his lips. “About seducing him into bed with us?”

Miro nods definitively. “I think we should go for it.”

“Talk about that somewhere else, please,” Esa tells them, rolling his eyes, which they take as tacit approval to go ahead with their plan.

**

They have a road trip next which means sharing a room and Roope is going through Miro’s suitcase despairing of his clothing choices. 

“You should let me pick your outfits for when we go out with the team,” Roope tells Miro. He’s tried to persuade Miro to let him buy clothes for him before but he never wears any of them. 

“What’s wrong with the clothes I brought with me?” Miro asks.

There’s nothing wrong but Roope could do so much better for him than plain, boring black. “Where are the jeans I bought you?”

“They were too tight,” Miro says.

“They made your ass look amazing though.” Miro’s cheeks turn a little pink and Roope wishes they didn’t have a game this evening.

“We don’t exactly have the time to go shopping,” Miro argues.

“It isn’t like we can’t afford same-day delivery,” Roope points out, dragging his thoughts back to the discussion at hand. Miro just shakes his head but Roope isn’t giving up hope.

**

Of course, Miro doesn’t change his mind. Roope’s taste in clothing might suit him but Miro’s pretty sure he would look ridiculous. Instead, when they get back to the hotel after the game. Roope generously declares, “It’s probably best for you to wear your boring clothes so my dress sense looks even better.” Miro just laughs at him, but they both know Roope doesn’t need any comparison to look good.

America’s ridiculous drinking laws mean Miro isn’t supposed to have any alcohol but Klinger and Esa always buy him a beer. Roope prefers to buy him these fancy ‘mocktails’ so he can get something equally excessive for himself. On this occasion, it also means Roope spends what feels like half the evening eating the fruit that comes with them in the most seductive way possible, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks on the straw, and running his tongue over his lips until they are shiny and pink.

Guri certainly seems captivated, but Miro knows it’s hard not to be with Roope’s attention on you. Whether he realises what’s happening is another matter.

Miro knows flirting makes Roope feel powerful, enjoying the weight of his target’s eyes upon him. He watches as Guri glances away whenever Roope looks up, telling Roope, “He’s looking.” When Roope finally catches him doing it, Guri blushes and Miro knows Roope’s plan is going to work.

**

The locker room may be off-limits, but other team functions aren’t. Roope turns up at the Comerica Center for the bus to the Children’s Hospital with a popsicle knowing that not only will it turn his lips red, but fellating it is bound to draw the attention he wants.

Sure enough, he catches Denis staring. Roope takes his time, chatting to other people as he makes his way over, feeling Denis’ gaze on him the whole time.

“Like what you see?” Roope asks.

“I thought, you and Miro -” Denis begins, looking around awkwardly.

“Sure,” Roope interrupts. “But you should join us.”

Denis chokes on his soda. Roope feels a rush of satisfaction that he’s had that effect. He sees how Denis looks over at Miro, as though he’s expecting it to be a joke, but Miro gives him his soft smile and Denis’ mouth falls open.

“Fuck,” Denis says, with some feeling.

“Yes,” Roope says with a grin and Denis actually blushes. It looks good on him.

They are split up to meet the kids but Roope can feel Denis’ eyes on him all afternoon. Miro is at his side, the team know it’s best with Roope to draw him out, and Roope can tell he can feel it to, as though there’s an invisible cord running between them and Denis, a connection which lights him up every time their gaze meets or they get close to each other.

Denis doesn’t touch either of them, not even the sort of incidental touch which could be passed off as just buddies: no fistbumps nor an arm thrown across shoulders. Roope finds himself pressing into Miro’s side more, trying to find an outlet for the impatient fizzing hunger under his skin.

Miro doesn’t let him down, leaning into him, letting their fingers brush together, resting a hand on his back. 

It’s only a couple of hours, though to Roope it feels as though it drags on for longer, but finally they’re done. Miro offers Denis a lift, and Roope waggles his eyebrows trying to make it clear what’s actually on offer.

Denis barely hesitates before agreeing. Roope is grateful for Miro’s endless calm because he couldn’t drive right now. If he sat in the back with Denis he knows he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself so he contents himself with constantly glancing over his shoulder to reassure himself that Denis is still there. Miro rests a steadying hand on his knee, keeping him from entirely vibrating out of his skin.

“Can I get you a drink?” Roope offers when they get in. Now Denis is here, in their space, Roope can enjoy the anticipation. 

Denis doesn’t quite seem to know what to do until Miro rests a hand on his shoulder. “There’s no rush, right?”

There’s something about the thrill of knowing the chase has been won but still holding off on claiming his prize. Denis trails after Roope as he heads to the living room. Miro takes a seat in the lone armchair, leaving Denis to take the sofa. Roope pulls off his polo shirt, flexing his abs and biceps as he does, and he’s gratified to see how Denis can’t draw his eyes away.

Denis visibly swallows as Roope stalks towards him, dropping on the sofa next to him, almost in his lap, and throwing an arm around him. Denis isn’t quite as broad across the shoulder as Roope but he’s still bigger than Miro and it feels good to press up against him.

Roope tosses his hair as Denis turns his head towards him, then leans in close enough that he can feel Denis’ breath. Roope meets Denis’ eyes and licks his lips. Finally Denis’ control snaps and his hand comes up to Roope’s cheek as their lips meet. 

Denis takes charge, his lips demanding. Roope gasps in and eagerly responds as Denis pushes his tongue in. Denis’s hand slips round into his hair, fingers kneading his scalp.

Eventually Roope has to pull back for air. He turns to Miro, who is watching them, wide-eyed and mouth hanging open, then back to Denis. “You want this?” he asks, giving him a last opportunity to back out. “You want us?”

Denis nods, “Yes. Я хочу- I want so much.”

Then Miro is standing in front of them, holding out his hands. Roope takes a hand without question, Denis only hesitating for a moment then does the same. Miro pulls them up as he says, “Bedroom.”

Denis blushes red again and Roope can’t wait to find out how far that flush goes down. He lets Miro pull Denis down the hallway to their bedroom, admiring the view as they go. He can already feel the satisfaction of a successful catch.


End file.
